


Long Time, No See

by Whittakerjodie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timelord reader, he give u big smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: The reader is a timelord who hasn't seen the Master since the Time war. The reunion brings a much-welcomed surprise.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Long Time, No See

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, Whittakerjodie. Fic requests can be made there, and I'd love for som 13th doctor x reader requests!

The Master had always prided himself on being consistent. A few minutes ago, he’d ordered some of his recent hires to kidnap the Doctors companions, a favorite trick of his. The Doctor would always come running for her beloved human friends. A knock on the door let him know they’d arrived. He shifted his new tie, picking his brain for what to do with them while he waited for his longest friend to make her appearance. 

He pushed open the door, taking in the four figures he saw on the floor. They were different, every time. Cons of choosing vulnerable humans. Each of the companions were blatantly afraid, though they were fighting hard to hide it. He analyzed every one of them, satisfied at the way their fear spiked even more. He was almost giddy- until his eyes landed on you. He froze in the doorway, all evil intent slipping back into the shadows of his being. 

You were surprised as well. You hadn’t seen the Master since far before the time war. Hundreds and _hundreds_ of years. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him, silently trying to understand that it was _him_ , standing in front of you, after all this time. Yaz, Graham, and Ryan turned to look at you, trying to make sense of what was happening. 

“Her!” He barked to his helpers, making everyone in the room jump. He shakily pointed a finger towards you, and you could feel the unease and shock radiate from him. “Put her in another room,”

With that, he left as fast as he’d arrived. You tried to struggle against the helpers who tugged you away from the others. They struggled as well, protesting as loud as they could. You tried to explain to them that it would be alright; he wouldn’t hurt you. But a gloved hand stopped you from telling them. After they all but threw you into the new room, you scrambled to your feet and looked around. It was relatively empty, save for a few couches and a roaring fireplace at the end of the room. 

You felt a spark of hope when your eyes landed on a broad glass door among the elaborate windows. It was shut tight, but you could see a balcony on the other side. You quickly pushed the door open, wincing at the freezing cold air. Your hands landed roughly on the stone rail, the surface scraping your skin. The drop was at least 30 feet. Doable, but not without a considerable amount of pain. _You could, though…_ You cursed. No, you couldn’t. Not with the three companions in the other room. Further damning yourself, you remembered the surprised longing in the Masters eyes; He was just as pleased to see you as you were him. It made you more hopeful. 

“Sit down” You heard him command from behind you. You did a 180, heart racing. He was sitting on one of the couches, eyes drilling deep into yours. You slowly walked forward, closing the glass door and shutting out the cold. The warmth of the fire and his gaze steadily crept along your skin. It was welcoming and frightfully exciting. You lowered yourself onto the couch opposite him, earning an irritated “Not that one” 

You blushed at the much-to-eager command, taking your time in joining him. As the couch sunk under your weight you focused on relaxing more. His eyes never left you, shifting constantly from a stunned relief to an intrigued ardor like he was itching to pounce. 

“You survived” He stated bluntly. You nodded, avoiding his gaze. “The Doctor never mentioned you to me” His already deep and gravelly voice was laced with a new anger, one that burned slowly with the risk of an explosion. 

“Koschei, I-” 

“ _Don’t use that name_ ” He warned. 

“ _Master_ … “ You whispered, correcting yourself. You calmly reached for his hand, easing yours into it. It was warm, closing around yours tightly. “Why are you doing this? Again? You could come with me, and the Doctor. You know she’d welcome you back” 

“So she can throw me back in a cell for decades? You know I don’t want that” 

You sympathetically squeezed his hand. Was he really so hateful about being asked to change? Was he really that against traveling with the Doctor as he’d once promised to do back at the academy? A tear threatened to break free from your eye and your lip trembled. 

“Then what do you want?” 

It was almost rhetorical. He was silent, his eyes flickering from your glistening eyes to your lips. You leaned in instinctively, trying to encourage him to close the distance. He didn’t need any encouragement, though. He was the _Master_ for god’s sake. His lips crashed into yours, nearly knocking you back into the side of the couch. Your free hand flailed for a moment before landing on his shoulder, trying to stabilize yourself as the wave of shared emotion crashed over you. There was no other way to do it- what words could sum up a hundred years of separation? What words could properly paint the picture of immense relief and _need_ that were coursing through your veins? You broke from the kiss for only a mockery of a breath, eagerly meeting his lips once more. 

He removed his hand from yours to cup your face, his hands rough and calloused. Your brain suddenly shot up in alarm, reminding you of the questions you had to ask and the companions you had to save. Your mind wanted to end the kiss and jump up so you could run off to save the day. _We’ll have time for that later_ , his voice growled. 

It echoed in the corners of your mind, the sensation of telepathy sending any thoughts into a far away place. You sighed into his lips, letting him guide you down onto the couch. Your back hit the soft surface as his hands skimmed your form, unable to settle. You gasped for breath as he turned his attention to your neck, hungrily leaving bites and marks in a constellation across your skin. Every single one whispered _Mine, mine **mine.**_

He was right; later, there would be time for slipping back into the roles you were destined to play. You’d find a way out and save the day with the Doctor and your human friends. He’d scurry off into the background until he could capture your attention with his next devious plan. For now, however, You were happily his.


End file.
